


Sit: Severus x Lily

by fretful_butterfly



Series: Marauders Cglre Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fretful_butterfly/pseuds/fretful_butterfly
Summary: Don't like, don't read. Note, I'm fairly new to the fandom. This is really just an excuse to write cglre/ageplay fluff about my favorite characters so don't expect too much.
Series: Marauders Cglre Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210511
Kudos: 5





	Sit: Severus x Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are welcomed (and appreciated!) but I will be sticking to writing about the marauders and Severus.

"Lily!" Sev gave an embarrassed groan as his face quickly became red.

"Hush, don't be so fussy." She teased, rearranging his robes so he sat comfortably on her thighs. She gave his nose a boop.

"I feel ridiculous." He grumbled, not meeting her gaze.

"Why is that?"

"I'm taller than you! And I probably weigh a ton!"

"So? You're still my baby. And you could stand to weigh more if I'm being quite honest."

He muttered something she couldn't hear, crossing his arms.

"Come here." Lily wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer. Now was not the time to discuss that or anything really.

Sev couldn't deny how good it felt, being held. Lily was so warm too and he'd been cold all day. He turned his head to rest against her chest. Despite every inch of him crawling with mortification, he also didn't want Lily to let him go. Not never.


End file.
